Dreams Become Reality
by Love's Symphony
Summary: Anastasia dreams of the day Jareth, The Goblin King will come to her. But when harsh words and unforeseen circumstances force her to run the infamous Labyrinth. Will her greatest dream become her worst nightmare? Rated T for some Language.


A/N: This is a slightly revised version of the original story. I'm gonna let you guys decide, do you want it to be Jareth/Sarah, or Jareth/OC.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. PLEASE DON'T STEAL. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN USING ANY PART OF/OR ADOPTING THIS STORY, PLEASE PM ME FOR PERMISSION. I ONLY OWN MY OCs

* * *

Chapter 1: Intriguing Arguments

"Tazi, Tazi!" Amelia yelled, trying to bring her best friend back to reality.

"What?" Anastasia said, evidently startled by her friends sudden talking.

"You were dreaming about the Goblin King again weren't you?" Amelia teased.

"Maybe," Anastasia said blushing.

"Ugh" Amelia said slightly annoyed, "You know that he is just a fictional character right?"

"You don't know that!" Anastasia exclaimed, not wanting to let anyone crush her fantasies.

"Oh please!" Amelia said matter-of-factly, "Like there really would be another world with a huge labyrinth and a whole city at its center."

"You just don't believe that it's real." Anastasia pointed out.

"Tazi, you are too old to believe in fairy tales." Amelia said, throwing her hands up into the air,

"Look who's talking." Anastasia mocked, getting ready to turn the tables on her best friend, "You still think a king is going come and ask for your hand."

"Haha" Alex laughed, "You're still waiting for your prince charming."

Alex or Alexandra was Amelia's twin sister, who had been sitting silently across the lunch table quietly observing. The likeness between them was remarkable; they had the same shade of auburn hair, had piercing green eyes, and like all siblings, couldn't stand each other.

"Shut Up!" Amelia exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Alex just packed her lunch and left without a word. This left the two remaining girls alone, only to quarrel with each other.

"See, I'm not the only one who believes in fairytales, you do too." Anastasia said, slyly pulling out Amelia's diary, which she had pick-pocked out of her jacket pocket.

"How could you?" Amelia cried angrily, snatching the book out of Anastasia's hands.

"Mia, I did it because I wanted you to stop discouraging me." Tazi said sincerely, "I had a feeling that the child-like wonder that I still have was in you too, but you never admitted anything to me, so I wanted to know."

Tazi, you need to grow up." Mia sighed, saying the exact same sentence for what seem to be the hundredth time.

"So do you." Anastasia countered.

"Fine!" Amelia yelled.

Fine!" Tazi yelled back.

They both left in a huff, the leaves crunched underneath their feet as they went. For some unknown reason, from that day forward it felt like a new winter frost, especially to the other students who shivered on their way into the school.

* * *

Jareth sat on his throne, clearly bored. In the centuries that he had ruled the Underground, his days had become tiresome and had begun to take their toll.

Just then, he heard someone from the Aboveground talking about him. Words had power in the Underground, and he always knew when someone was talking about him, even it wasn't by his given name.

The Goblin King stared into one of his translucent crystals as an image of two young girls appeared.

The girls were arguing about some that he didn't initially catch. Jareth didn't to know the focus of the argument to know what was going to happen next. He had seen this many times before.

Yet something was very interesting about the brunette in the image. The fire he saw within would make her an intriguing opponent. He sat back and started to plot his plan for the next runner of the Labyrinth. He would bide his time, and wait just a little longer for everything to unfold.

* * *

A/N: Done Yay! Anyway, as always PLEASE R&R. Next chapter will be told in Amelia's POV. This is going to be a slightly revised version of my original story.


End file.
